


Recognition

by Ruis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Riddles, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: She recognized the soul from afar, a bright spark in the void between stars.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



She recognized the soul from afar, a bright spark in the void between stars. There was the eternal traveler, ancient in a new body, new knowledge in her heart, new ideas in her mind. 

She had already missed her.

The visitor had not learned a thing since her last death, though. There was no spark of recognition in her eyes, though the formula of greeting was the same she had always been using.

The sphinx sighed. 

Guarding the chasm between worlds was becoming tiresome in her old age. This charade needed to end. “What is one times one?” she asked.


End file.
